mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims (PC)
|} As in the original MySims for the Wii console, the game allows players to develop a small town and build buildings and furniture for the growing population. The game also has the ability to host a limit of 7 other players via an Internet connection. The online feature allows players to chat, interact and play games like Tag and Hide-and-Seek with online "buddies". Furthermore, it allows players to construct buildings and create objects to use cooperatively, and to share creations in-game as well as outside the game via email or instant message, allowing other players to use the creations in their towns. Like the Wii version, Sims do not have needs or want, but eating and sleep are optional. The controls are identical to the Wii version, but now you use the keyboard and the mouse to play the game. You use the keyboard to move your Sim around while the mouse clicks and collects essences. Also building can be used both the keyboard and the mouse. You can also use the keyboard to type messages during online mode. Sadly, it was recalled from several stores for an unknown reason (possibly because it was slow for most computers or it held glitches). Alternatively, you can get an online download of MySims from the GameStop website. Features Apart from creating a custom Mii-like character, players may also modify their houses and build furniture and appliances using a selection of building blocks. This gives the player more building options, allowing them to create objects by using blueprints, a change from the usual virtual catalog found in The Sims. There are 80 characters with whom the player may interact in the Wii version (30 characters in the Nintendo DS version), such as a mad scientist, a magician, a librarian, a pizza chef, and a martial arts teacher. Some of these characters may ask the player to build things for them. As with previous Sims games, meeting people and forming relationships is a major gameplay focus. Becoming a Sim's best friend will earn the player either a special blueprint not available anywhere else in the game, or a style of clothing for their wardrobe. Players can also earn blueprints by performing tasks for Commercial Sims (Sims who have their own businesses). Typically this involves building around 5-10 items for the townspeople, depending on the Star Level (the 1-5 level) of the player's town and the essences they have access to. A feature new to MySims is "Essences". They can be found in various locations in town or by interacting with townsfolk or objects. Essences are used for a number of things including paint for the walls of houses, construction of items, as well as decoration. Special Features MySims (PC) is a special edition of MySims, including gardens, new exclusive characters,several brand new blueprints, and more essences. Six new commercial townsfolk (1 for each interest) are found around Star Level 3. There is also a new beeping noise associated with the Prospector. Gardens :See main article: ''[[Gardens|''Gardens]] MySims PC includes gardens, where there are new Essences, such as Penguins. In it, you can invite your friends, build objects, and have several different lots you can build houses that you can put anything you want in it. The online works similarly to Friend Codes in Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. You must have each other registered in a roster. Each player's garden has their own exclusive essences, so you must meet with friends to collect them all. Exclusive New Characters These are the 6 exclusive new characters available in MySims PC. They are all commercial Sims and come in the hotel at either Star Level 3 or 4. *Cedella *Wendalyn *Flipper *Terry Toymender *Natalia Roshmanov *Alexa Lexington Exclusive Essences This is a list of the exclusive new essences included in MySims PC (though some can be found in future games). They are all found in the Gardens. *Raven *Textbook *Cube Puzzle *Kitten *Pinwheel *Banana *Rubber Ducky *Penguin *Goby *Beta Fish *Bat Fish *Electric Eel *Salmon *Puppet *Robo Fish *Tuna *Microscope *Fruit Pie *Freezer Bunny *Dragon *UFO *Uber Shiny *Telescope *Bat thumb|300px|right|The MySims PC Trailer Category:Game Version Tabs